


Can't Sleep Tonight

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: If you don't know me, I ship Power Joe and Kagerou. ovo and now you know. Kagerou can't sleep and so he decides to do something "productive." Tactile robo smut, spoilers i GUESS for episode... 11? 12 ? the kagerou ones. If you got through Gunmax this won't be new to you.
Relationships: Kagerou/Power Joe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Can't Sleep Tonight

_Goodbye, Brother-_

Kagerou came out of recharge with a start, curling up and gasping. Even though his memory files had fully been rebuilt, these nightmares still occurred. Sometimes of Excellent Co, sometimes of Shadowmaru; it depended on the given cycle.

The bird mech sighed, slowly uncoiling himself to look to his side. Power Joe was still in recharge, lucky bastard. His boyfriend was usually a deep sleeper. Kagerou lay back down next to him, nuzzling at a shoulder and pressing close. In response, Power Joe rolled over and immediately started cuddling him, mumbling tiredly. This was what Kagerou had hoped for; Power Joe wouldn't worry and he'd have some comfort. Offlining his optic, Kagerou brought a servo to rest on Power Joe's hip, drowsily falling into recharge…

Only to recall the dream and jump.

Well, he couldn't sleep, and the other was holding onto him, so what could he do? Kagerou tilted his head thoughtfully. Perhaps by putting his efforts into something else, he could forget the dream.

The servo on Power Joe's hip plating moved to stroke at the wires between seams. At first, the yellow 'bot didn't seem to be affected, but soon, Kagerou heard his internal cooling fans click on, and his cuddling position appeared to be adjusting. The bird mech smiled, leaning close to nibble at sensitive helm fins. There was a soft whine, and Power Joe's hold grew tighter before his frame shuddered.

Kagerou chuckled. His boyfriend was still very much asleep, and yet responsive to the touches. Certainly a good distraction. He slid out of Power Joe's grasp after a pinch to a shoulder cable loosened his grip. Gently turning the power shovel onto his back, Kagerou shifted to kneel beside him, running his hands along the yellow frame as though playing an instrument. Power Joe began to sigh in his recharge, moving into the touches unconsciously as they continued. The culprit chuckled, leaning down to kiss and nip at neck cables. One servo continued to play with his antennae, another, rubbing slowly along the construction bot's panel. Trailing his hand upwards, Kagerou left the panel in favor of reaching under the striped chest, fingers deep in wires, pinching, stroking. Nipping along his jawline, he felt Power Joe's temperature rise as overload approached. He increased his efforts, The yellow frame shuddered, and Power Joe gave a low, tired moan as his backstruts arched upwards, static crackling along his heated body as energy was discharged. A few shocks hit Kagerou's liplates, to which he ran his glossa over them, watching the other. When the tremors stopped, he nuzzled at Power Joe's chest, curling up against him with an arm around his abdomen. There was warmth, and once again the sense of comfort. As he snuggled up to Power Joe, he felt the other's arm wrap around him as well, and he smiled. Nightmares forgotten, he fell into a peaceful recharge.


End file.
